


Beauty Of Light

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus is like really fucking beautiful, and Alec notices that, because he's really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: It's not the first time Alec sees him, not by far, but it still takes his breath away.





	Beauty Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> "how about a prompt about alec calling magnus beautiful for the first time (I mean, let's be real. the man is beautiful)"
> 
> \----
> 
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.
> 
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D

 

Alec looked across the couch at Magnus, who was scribbling messily on a piece of parchment. He couldn’t tell what he was writing, all he knew was that it was a spell of some sort. The light streamed through the doors of the balcony, letting in a soft breeze. 

Alec smiled breathlessly, leaning against the armrest. He hummed, tilting his head and watching Magnus closely. 

He bit his lip when Magnus’ tongue peaked out of his lip in concentration, letting out a long exhale when the side of his shirt rode up his waist. 

Magnus glanced at him with an amused smile and Alec swore he couldn’t breath. The way the light shined against his skin made him glow, there was something about him. 

Something that made Alec’s heart stop and his throat tighten. Something that made him lightheaded and weak. Something that was just so incredibly…

“Beautiful.” Alec mumbled, his chest felt heavy. 

Magnus froze, blinking at him. 

“What?”

“Beautiful.” Alec repeated. “You look beautiful right now.” Magnus flushed, sucking in his lip and his eyes darkened when he noticed Alec’s eye following the movement. 

“Hmmm,” Magnus put the parchment down and moved over to Alec, straddling his lap slowly. “Do I now?”

Alec smirked, leaning forward and latching onto his lips,  sucking and biting on the bottom one hungrily. Magnus let out a small, strained moan, pressing his body closer to Alec’s, who tightened his grip on his waist. Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair, tugging on the soft strands. 

Alec bucked up against him, holding him tightly against his thighs. 

Magnus pulled back, breathing heavily as Alec moved down his neck, sucking hickies down his neck and collarbone. He tilted his head back, letting out small, breathy chuckles that quickly turned into groans, chewing on his sore lip. 

“Alexander…” He whispered, placing his hands on Alec’s chest and slowly pushing away, staring down at him. Alec licked his lips as he studied over the marks on Magnus’ neck before looking up at him with a grin. 

“Hey, babe.” 

“Hello, darling.” Magnus ran his thumb over Alec’s cheek fondly. “I do have to finish that spell before 5, but we can finish this later?”

Alec gave his hips an affectionate squeeze with a nod. “Of course,” He pecked him quickly. 

Magnus returned to his side of the couch, running a hand through his hair while trying to even out his breathing. 

“You really do look beautiful though,” Alec added as he walked behind him, kissing the top of his head. Magnus smiled lovingly up at him.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Alec wiggled his fingers while walking into the kitchen to get them some water. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
